Chemistry of a Car Crash
by sniperwithbadaim
Summary: She got bumped into at a concert and fell in love with a new band all in the same day. Now that a new semester has started at a new school, the mysterious boy sitting next to her has a hauntingly familiar voice. I/Ka
1. The Finisher

Summary: After just moving, Kagome goes to a show with her new best friend, Sango, to blow off some much needed steam. She bumps into a complete jerk while watching her favorite set. Later, she meets a brooding boy that keeps to himself and is always writing in his journal. Why is his voice so familiar?

* * *

**Chemistry of a Car Crash**- Chapter 1- The Finisher

* * *

She could smell the sweat off the person behind her. Did that ever stop her from dancing? She turned to her right and saw her new best friend, Sango, jumping up and down, her long hair bouncing in a high ponytail behind her, causing her to laugh a little. No, not even the rank scent of body odor could stop this fun.

The speakers pounding just a few feet ahead of them, both of the girls were just barely out of reach from the guitarist. Truth be told, they could hardly hear the singer at all due to the loudness bumping from the said speakers. Drums and bass completely filling up their bodies, making them move whether they wanted to or not. Good thing they had resigned to that, anyway.

They chanted along to the lyrics just like everyone else in the crowd, the song obviously being a pleaser.

Kagome was just glad that when she moved to the shrine with her mother and brother the beginning of the summer, that one of her neighbors had the same taste in.. well everything as she had. They immediately kicked it off and when Sango came up to her squealing that they had tickets to an all day show of 30+ bands, Kagome knew this summer had more change that she imagined.

And it suited her well.

It was on the last verse of the song, when Kagome got shoved from between her and Sango. Thank god for the person to her left, or she would have surely fallen flat on her face, and in a crowd this big? She shivered at the thought of being trampled on.

"Watch where you're going, wench."

Kagome just turned to the jerk that dared call her a wench. Who even uses that anymore?

"Uh, excuse you for bumping into _me_." She turned to look at the rude person, but all she saw was a black-headed man walking away towards the back. It wasn't that odd, seeing as this had been happening to her all day. She wasn't exactly the burliest of women, and she didn't complain about that one bit.

Still rude. _Wench_? Really now?

The band finally wrapped up their last song, people throwing their hands in the air in their adrenaline rush, flashes from cameras bouncing off the walls behind the band members.

"Alright, that was amazing! Thanks guys for sticking around and being fans."

Kagome tuned out the part about merchandise and turned to Sango. "Was that just me, or was that guy the biggest jerk we've ran in to all day?"

Sango chuckled, her spit-fire of a friend never ceased to crack her up. "I guess he's just shy of crowds. Or in a big damn rush."

"…You guys should all go check out a new band, straight from your own city of Tokyo! They're playing in 30 minutes, and we're big fans, so hopefully you will be too!"

The mass of people cheered one last time, leaving the girls to giggle to themselves. Fighting off the mood of the crowd was just too difficult, they often succumbed to the wave of joy that rolled between listeners and singers.

Body Odor Guy finally left, and Kagome finally realized just how bad it was. She looked at Sango and saw a similar expression gracing her face and both girls laughed again.

"I really hope we don't stand by him again. I mean, I understand the whole working out while dancing thing, but does he have to smell like he showers in Funyons?"

Sango laughed. "You mean you didn't find that hideous Dorito smell attractive? Now he has nothing for him!"

Kagome suddenly licked her lips. "Hey, are you—"

"—Yeah, I'm parched. Let's get a drink."

The girls left the arena and stood outside in the lobby to buy a drink to quench their dry throats. It had been a good couple of hours since they even thought about anything except the next band that was playing.

Kagome used this moment to finally relax some, her energy dipping a bit. She was admiring the building that encompassed the event, the high arches, the second floor balcony where the parents usually sat, waiting for their car-less teenagers to get their fill.

Through the windows, she could see the vans and trailers for all the bands, some with the logos and others just a plain white. Her eyes exclusively following a crew that was setting up for a new set, a man in a mask yelling at a red-haired boy for dropping a guitar case. His long, silver hair following his every move like a curtain of silk.

"Wanna go see that new band after we get a drink?" asked Kagome as she finally turned her eyes away from the silver-haired mystery to Sango who was grabbing a water bottle from the vendor.

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about it. But I guess there's nothing else to do, I saw everyone I wanted to see. Couldn't hurt, right?" Sango smiled toward Kagome while gulping in the fresh water.

"You know, I hope you realize you're wearing a white shirt, and you're kind of dribbling. I'm sure the guy standing five feet to your left is just praying it seeps down to your chest."

Sango brought down the water bottle. "No shit? Was I really?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's head over to the set. Don't wanna lead the hopeless boy on any further."

Sango opened her mouth to retort, stole a glance at the guy before quickly turning back to her friend. "He's not even cute. Walk faster."

The girls got a spot in the still-gathering crowd, most of them they recognized from watching the earlier bands and chatted while the stage was being set up.

"…did you know that no one has seen them with their masks off? I hear they're trying out a new phase by keeping completely unknown."

Kagome and Sango looked at the girl that was talking behind them. Her in her little black dress, showing _way_ too much cleavage.

"Of course, I'm their biggest fan. I have recordings of their new EP that isn't even available yet."

The girl that the scantily clad woman was talking to gave a half-ass laugh. "You realize, Yura, they're selling those cd's outside, right? You're not so special anymore."

So called Yura just crossed her arms under her chest, pushing her chest up even more, as if it needed any more assistance.

"Slap me if I ever become that desperate, okay?" Sango muttered.

"Same here." Kagome said, as she turned around. She was a bit intrigued by what the Yura girl had said. They wear masks? How weird. And potentially really stupid.

The filler music finally stopped, and the lights on stage went out. A whisper came out over the speakers, and the fans started to scream.

Kagome could fill a new thrill rise in her throat. She hoped this wasn't going to be a waste of time. She shot a last glance at Sango who was too transfixed on the stage to avert her attention anywhere else, and so Kagome did the same.

"_Do you mean to challenge me? _

_Because your speech is threatening to the writer of your history,_

_through a future perverted by envy._

_Your whisper may sway the weak, but when I speak it roars the sea._

_Your challenge has been met, because with a breath I could snap your neck."_

Well, she sure wasn't expecting anything as rough as this, but it was nice. She could feel the beat slowly taking her over.

The lead singer in his silver-hair glory strummed quickly on his guitar, fingers flowing over the strings, chords echoing through the booming speakers. She saw the drummer swiftly moving all over the place, arms flying in the air only to thrust themselves back down.

And those masks, covering all four members.

She could respect it. It definitely was something she was going to look further into when she had the quiet solace of her room.

But for now, she had to avoid those annoying boys who still thought throwing themselves at strangers was a way of having fun. It sure wasn't to her.

Sango, however, pushed the guy so hard he fell on the ground. Kagome really wanted to yell a 'good job' at her, but she voice would get drowned out, so it was pretty pointless.

Kagome quickly found herself moving to the music, jumping and dancing, laughing and chanting to the repeated choruses that she quickly picked up.

She swore at one point, she even locked eyes with the singer. What a peculiar shade of brown. They were more gold, than anything. How befitting for such a strange group.

In between some of their songs, she finally paid attention to the band name, Among Demons. It was then she took in the silhouettes of the members, or as much as she could with the masks and such they wore.

She already stared at the singer/lead guitarist, the drummer was the youngest looking of them all, with elongated feet that seemed to have more of pads than anything, and red hair with forest green eyes. The second guitar had his hair up in a high ponytail much like Sango, however his was much shorter, had a…fur? headband around his scalp, and..a pelt. That was the only way she could describe it. The bassist seemed the most normal of the group, with a short rat tail bound together at the bass of his head, and blue eyes that seemed to know all of your secrets.

They were definitely worth looking into.

* * *

The girls drove back that night feeling drained of all energy, their moves more mechanical than anything. Yet satisfaction filled them to no end.

At the end of their set, they bought the cd, and Kagome caught the guitar pic that the lead guitarist used.

The rude man that pushed her was the farthest thing in her mind…

* * *

AN: I've always wanted to write a band story. Except it won't be. Sorta. You'll see:]

Oh, and PS, don't own characters. Or the song by Oh, Sleeper.


	2. Exit The Quitters

Summary: After just moving, Kagome goes to a show with her new best friend, Sango, to blow off some much needed steam. She bumps into a complete jerk while watching her favorite set. Later, she meets a brooding boy that keeps to himself and is always writing in his journal. Why is his voice so familiar?

* * *

**Chemistry of a Car Crash**- Chapter 2- Exit the Quitters

* * *

Hardly a day went by when Kagome didn't listen to Among Demons now. She learned that they were highly diversified in their music taste, something she thoroughly enjoyed. No matter what mood she was in, there was a song by them that could fit it.

Summer came and went too quickly, but the two girls found ways to enjoy it. They had even switched schedules to get as many corresponding classes together as they could. It only turned out to be two, but at least they would see each other.

It was finally her first day at a new university. At first, Kagome had complained how unfair it was that her mother's job had uprooted their already meager family, and set them in an unfamiliar setting, but with the way things had turned out, she had little complaints.

It even helped that her dweeb of a brother had a new video game partner in Sango's little brother, Kohaku. It was like a match made in heaven. Kagome almost wished she'd move here before, but such is life.

Kagome shuffled her books from one arm to the next, waving bye to her friend as they parted ways to the different buildings where their classes were held. First on her agenda today was literature. Not her favorite, but by no means difficult.

Not her ideal way to wake up though. Better than _math_, she supposed. Gross.

She walked in the door humming one of her new favorite songs, even mumbling along to the chorus.

"_This was more than ok  
__Life will go on without knowing  
__Was it really worth the pain  
__Could we have reached the goal_"

"Nice song."

Kagome jumped at the voice. She swore she wasn't singing loud enough for anyone to hear, let alone what song it was.

"Oh. Thanks." She replied, a confused look adorning her face, "Do you like them too?"

She looked at the boy who had compliments her pick in song. He really didn't stick out of the crowd, except for his long black hair and violet eyes. How peculiar. Everything else seemed to fit in, down to his neat button up plaid shirt, jeans, and converse, even to his cut yet poorly maintained fingernails.

He scoffed. "Keh, I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't. Are you daft?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, ready to give the boy an ear-full. However she never got her chance, her teacher came in and she had to grab the nearest desk. Of course, only one open was the one next to Mr. Rude.

"Class, sit please. I'll pass around a roll sheet, where you're sitting now, I expect you to stay there for the remainder of the time so I can remember your names."

Just her luck, Kagome thought. Of all people, she'd have to sit by him. Maybe he wasn't all that bad though. Just a bit lacking in the social department.

It never hurt to give him the benefit of the doubt. Anyone with violet eyes like that had to have something behind their rough exterior.

The remainder of the class period was spent splitting up the students into groups that they'd have to keep for the rest of the year. It wasn't too bad, and Kagome learned Mr. Rude's real name, Inuyasha. She was paired with him, this girl named Ayumi who seemed nice, and a bit of an over dramatic idiot, that went by Nobunaga. He had good intentions though.

When they were finally left to deal with their groups, Inuyasha leaned over his desk. "Let's get the straight. I don't like people, which means I probably won't like any of you. I'm fine if you want to leave me out of this, I prefer to work alone."

Leaning back in his seat, he thought it'd be the end of that. His tone had seemed final enough, or at least enough to scare the crap out of normal people. But that clearly wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, don't be shy! We'll gladly accept your company."

Inuyasha set a glare at the boy who was trying to go against his plans. Did he really need to interact with these people? No. Not really.

Nobunaga had no chance to hold up against that glare, the heat sending his gaze anywhere but at the violet-eyed boy.

"Your name is going to be tacked on along with ours for a grade, so, personally, I'd appreciate if you would participate." Kagome interceded.

Kagome mentally sighed. She was definitely rethinking keeping his name as Mr. Rude. He was _definitely_ lacking in social skills. Screw his seemingly depth-ridden violet eyes.

Inuyasha shifted his glare over to the girl that was now trying to maintain his membership in the stupid group. He had to give her kudos though, she packed a hard stare back. Her gray eyes never left his, not even for a second.

Dare say it, he was starting to remember them, emblazing them in his brain.

Wait. No he wasn't. That thought was just stupid. Just like she was. He could show her that he wouldn't back down.

"Fine wench, have it your way." Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. What a way to not back down. His traitorous lips sure wasn't in compliance with his stubborn head.

Kagome huffed for the second time that day. Heck, that class period. What was up with this guy?

"I'd appreciate it if you went by my name. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me, don't forget it."

"Don't worry, wench, already forgotten."

Ayumi, who was silent this entire time, finally piped up. "Can we just get to work, please? I'd like to leave soon."

Kagome could only imagine what Sango was having to go through.

* * *

She got to find out soon enough. They had both scheduled their days so that they could walk with their brothers home, which meant they got to meet up every day.

Kagome had just walked out of her final class to see Sango stomping away, her eye brows furrowed together.

"Sango, uh. Let's not walk by any children, I'm afraid you're going to make them cry."

Sango just looked at the girl, and thought for a moment. Her shoulders slowly began to relax and her scrunched up face began to untwist.

"Sorry, I just met this total…perv. He asked every girl to have a child with him, and he kept grabbing at my ass."

Sango even did the hand gesture that he had, causing Kagome to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? At least he finds you attractive. I'd hate to be the lone girl the classroom he ignores."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I'm sure the boy has no standards. If you have boobs, you're fair meat."

Kagome just made the sympathetic face. "If it makes you feel any better, I met the _asshole_ of assholes today. I've never been called so many names in one day before. Not even when I broke up with the boy I had been dating before we moved. I hadn't even thought Hojo possible of saying such words." She blushed remembering the tirade the boy had gone on. He had a mouth to rival a sailor. And he had been so sweet…

They were already close to the high school when Sango realized, "Hey, we see these jokers half the week. Think I should beat them up now?"

It was a very tempting thought, actually, Kagome thought. She wondered what Inu-whats-his-face would say to a girl beating him up. He seemed the type that pride was important. And getting beaten up by a girl? Definite ego-deflator.

"I might keep that on rain check, if you don't mind."

* * *

It hadn't even mattered, as it turned out. For two weeks, Kagome and Sango reported to each other that neither boy had even shown up to class. It was now the weekend, and no horror stories to share.

Kagome was gaining hope with each day that the boy had been so intimidated that he switched classes. Or even dropped. She hated thinking so ill of someone, but if group work was half the grade, and he was a bad apple, well...

She didn't miss him too much.

Kagome went home that night, exhausted from class and networking. University life sure was hard work.

She turned on her laptop to put on some good music, only to find out that her iTunes had to update.

Being horribly impatient today, she decided to just go to the Among Demons website where they had a continuous stream going of all their songs.

Becoming enthralled by all the fancy web design, and wondering why she had never gone to the site before, she clicked all over, learning whatever she could, reading lyrics she had gotten wrong and looking at pictures fans had of suspected members.

They even had the famous actor Sesshomaru Takahashi as the lead singer and guitarist. As if. The voice was all wrong.

She looked to the tour dates and found that the last one had ended just last night, and no more were rumored to happen for the next couple of months. How disappointing.

She yawned, going to bed with high hopes that this year to be interesting.

* * *

I love you guyyyyysss:]  
I'm going to try and update this as quickly as I can, and I'm starting off pretty swell, if I do say so myself! Haha. Though I will be out of town for awhile, so. :/

Oh, and I donnnn't own the song by Artist Vs Poet.


	3. The Downfall Of Us All

Summary: After just moving, Kagome goes to a show with her new best friend, Sango, to blow off some much needed steam. She bumps into a complete jerk while watching her favorite set. Later, she meets a brooding boy that keeps to himself and is always writing in his journal. Why is his voice so familiar?

* * *

**Chemistry of a Car Crash**- Chapter 3- The Downfall Of Us All

* * *

She couldn't believe her luck. Three weeks into her classes and she already had two projects, an in-class writing assignment, three quizzes, and a test. All due within the next three days.

Her phone lit up again, signaling that Sango had called for the fifth time that night. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to the girl, she simply just didn't have enough time. Instead, her pencil danced across the paper completing the calculus that so easily eluded her.

What did it matter to her what sin looked like when graphed? Sure, there's crop circles that resembled it, but it's not like she'll be out in some corn field in a week plotting or stomping down grass.

At least, not with this amount of homework.

She was disrupted by her homework yet again as Sango called. Kagome huffed, threw her pencil, and answered the phone. "What!"

"Oh geez, did I call at a bad time?" The girl on the other side retorted, her tone sarcastic.

"You could say that… Any particular reason you called, or is someone upstairs hinting calculus will be a no-go tonight?"

Her friend laughed, resulting in, "Definitely a no-go. That is, not unless you didn't wanna go to get a free dinner avec moi?" Her voice hesitant, but hopeful.

Kagome stared at the books and papers in front of her, silently calculating how much she can put off until the last minute. Odds were looking in her favor. Mostly because the food was 'free.'

"I'm in. Pick me up in an hour."

* * *

Sango had asked her to dress classy. Her father had gotten invitations to try out a new restaurant that opened in town and he wasn't going to go, not when he had take-out, so he gave them to Sango…who in turn invited Kagome.

"So I know this is an upscale restaurant and all, but did you have to put me in this?" Kagome said as she looked down at her garb. She did indeed look classy, a simple black number that accentuated her every curve. And boy, did she have them. It was the black and gold heels that she despised the worst. It wasn't that she didn't like to dress up, almost every girl wanted a reason to dress up, however it was an issue when all they were doing was eating. No glamour in that.

"Kagome, you could probably go there in overalls and you'd look great, I don't see why you're complaining."

Kagome looked at her companion, a deep red halter top dress that ended mid-thigh, hair in a loose pony-tail, and a black clutch in her hand. "I'm not even talking about _that_, I meant more of why this much? This feels like the point in the movie where you set me up a blind date and 'conveniently' leave me. You aren't setting me up, are you?!"

"I'd need a boyfriend first before I go setting _you_ up," Sango said as she chuckled. "This is actually because the famous actor, you should know him, Sesshomaru Takahashi, is going to be there. He may be a cold bastard, but holy cow, have you seen that mans hair?"

Kagome just gaped. She had so much homework to do and it was a Sunday night. What was she doing playing Barbie and going to dinner just so her friend could ogle. "I hate you so much right now."

"Yeah, but you're still coming. Free, remember!"

They finally arrived at the restaurant after the long drive and the girls walked to the door, Sango with the envelopes in hand. The usher took their invitations, "Right this way, ladies. Please, no camera and or video use while indoors."

Sango kept her gaze in front of her, not letting his warnings phase her in the least. Kagome giggled to herself. "Looks like your intentions have been caught. Whatever will you do."

"Can it."

This only caused Kagome to laugh again.

They were finally seated at their table and given menus, but neither could rest their eyes on one thing for longer than a few moments. There was just so much going on!

It was indeed true that Sesshomaru was there, however he was seated on the second level which was a bit more secluded yet allowed him to gaze upon the view before him.

Before they knew it, their waiter had arrived. "Good evening ladies, and welcome to the viewing of Le Ciel, the classiest new restaurant in town. My name is Miroku so if you gorgeous ladies need anything, just call my name."

Kagome smiled, enjoying the boy's charming looks. Sango however, was trying to hide behind her menu. "Sango, do you know what you want?"

The waiter scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Sango.. I know that name. Hey, aren't you in my class?"

Sango set down her menu, no point after being caught, and sent a glare towards her friend that basically said 'thanks-a-lot-for-nothing.'

"Yes we were. Didn't you drop out or something?"

This caused the young man to smirk. "Ah, so you noticed my absence. I'm flattered you pay attention to where I am."

"Wha--? I—"

"I've been out for a few days," he said before she could create an excuse. "But I'm back and working here!"

Kagome smiled up at him. "Lucky for us, isn't that right, Sango?"

"Well I'll leave you to continue looking at the menu. I'll be right back with your drinks."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in, but before they realized they never ordered drinks, he was already gone. So after Sango tried to kick Kagome's shin for being so 'evil' as she put it, Sango agreed to try to not let the turn of events ruin her night.

"I thought I was getting lucky! Did he _have_ to come back," Sango moaned. It was evident that it had indeed ruined her night.

"He seemed pretty cute to me, Sango. Just be glad he isn't some old creepy man!"

This seemed to cheer up her friend, or at least enough to where they could silently look at the menu again.

They had just decided on what they were going to order when Miroku had returned with two glasses of wine.

"Here you ladies go. And if you are not of age, I won't tell if you won't, but you're limited to just this glass. I'll get caught if I hand out more. So what can I get you?"

Kagome and Sango were a bit taken back by the sheer amount of words that fell out of his mouth in such little amount of time. The man was surely a character to behold.

They both ordered something simple off the menu, not wanting to charge Sango's credit card too high though he had insisted they use it, and their waiter was about to take off again.

Kagome just about had as much fun as she could handle when she recognized a young man with jet black hair and violet eyes walk by.

"Seriously?" she whispered to herself. Sango, who casted her an odd look, followed Kagome's gaze to the young man that seemed to be looking for someone in particular.

Miroku, who had just grabbed both their menus glanced up at him as well. "Oh hey, Inuyasha! You're kind of late, aren't you?"

Kagome cringed, realizing he would have to walk over towards their table now. He would have to see her in this ridiculous get-up and see her the next day. Wonderful.

She didn't feel so bad though when she took in what he was wearing. It was a sleek suit, fitted just for his frame. Not a single crinkle or fold and not a centimeter too short. His unruly hair seemed to have had a half-ass attempt of being brushed and when he walked over towards them, smirking when he saw her mind you, his tasteful cologne entered her senses.

He cleaned up good.

"Didn't peg you as the lesbian type."

Kagome just sat there with her mouth hung open for a minute, scrambling to find a comeback.

She needn't to, however, because Sango beat her to it. "I like penis, thank you. May I help you?"

Miroku openly laughed while Inuyasha just stared at the other girl that he passed up. "If you must know, I'm forced to be here for..someone. So I'm done wasting my time on you two. See ya later, Miroku."

The two boys walked off, leaving the girls to set there, venting silently to themselves.

"I'm guessing that's the jackass you had mentioned?" Sango said after a few minutes.

"The one and only."

Sango sat there, muted. "I think you have it worse."

"Glad we agree."

* * *

Kagome collapsed on her bed, too tired to even take off her shoes. After they got their meals, the rest of the night was pretty dull. Kagome became a first-hand witness to the perverted gestures her friend had warned her about, but other than that they came out unscathed.

It was now pretty late and all she wanted to do was sleep. Well, after she turned on some music.

She grabbed her remote and turned her iPod on, The Downfall Of Us All playing. She was even too tired to sing along and simply allowed the voice of the lead singer from Among Demons to merely wash over her, lulling her to sleep.

Before her consciousness completely darkened, she could have swore the image of a violet-eyed boy flashed in her mind, singing along to the music.

* * *

AN: I'm a bad girl, I know:/ I also realize this note is about half as long as the chapter, buuuut i figured I should get something out before the summer haha. (I hope that isn't a joke, anyway..)

I still want to thank those that are reading this, regardless of my inconsistent updates! Love youuu3


End file.
